Wakil Rakyat
by skizzeonpaper
Summary: Visi dan Misi para calon legislatif chara Snk, ONESHOT ALAY GAJE ABAL GANGERTI DEH (Mungkin garing, maaf ya - -)


**Wakil Rakyat**

**SNK milik Isayama Hajime-sensei**

**Art dan fic : skizzeonpaper**

Malam itu, seminggu sebelum pesta pemilu…

Di sebuah chanel tv nasional sedang menanyangkan acara bertajuk 'visi dan misi calon penyampaian aspirasi rakyat." Di studio tersebut sudah hadir berberapa calon legislatif yang dianggap bersaing sangat berat dan berhasil mengalahkan saignan mereka yang lain. Dan di acara ini mereka diundang untuk menunjukkan kampanye secara langsung.

Rating acara yang belum mulai dan Live itu sudah tinggi saja.

Akhirnya, masuklah sang host, Petra Ral dan Auruo Bossard

"Selamat malam semua." Sapa Petra dengan para audience. Dan mereka menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kali ini kita akan langsung mendengarkan visi dan misi para calon legislatif, disini sudah berdiri 10 orang yang siap bersaing di pesta pemilu nanti!"

"Yak betul sekali Petra" sambung Auruo dengan gaya seperti Levi. "tanpa memperpanjang waktu, mari kita mulai saja dari calon legislatif perta…."

CTAS

Lidah Auruo tergigit lagi dengan dahsyat , sambil menutup bibirnya yang berdarah, ia izin kepada pemirsa dan membiarkan Petra yang melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja Auruo, kita mulai dari caleg no. 1, silahkan…~"

* * *

Calon no. 1 , Jean Kirstein~

"Jika saya terpilih nanti, saya pastikan hidup kita bersih dari asap knalpot…"

Dan tampaklah pemirsa sedang kebingungan semua, bagaiaman jaman sekarang hidup tanpa alat transportasi seperti mobil atau motor?

"Akan saya berlakukan kebijakan menggunakan kuda sebagai transportasi utama…."

Penonton terdiam, semua berpikir mungkin ia sedang mempromosikan temannya (kuda-kuda diluar sana)

"Kita selamatkan manusia, bumi, dan tentunya sahabat kita!"

Akhirnya hening, dan penonton bertepuktangan (terpaksa)

"Mohon bimbingannya."

* * *

Calon no.2, Armin Arlert

"Setiap RT harus punya perpustakaan, orang yang menganggur bisa menjaga perpustakaan, tentu akan menaikkan ekonomi kita!" ucapnya dengan mata shota berbinar-binar. Membuat penonton bukan takjub dengan si pidatonya, tetapi matanya.

"Semua dunia harus kita jelajahi, jadikanlah negara kita yang pertama mengetahui misteri misteri dunia, anak bangsa harus bergerak!"

Ucapnya semangat, lalu ia kepalkan tanganya ke dada.

"TOLONG PERCAYA PADAKU!"

* * *

Caleg no.3 , Eren Jeager

"SAUDARA-SAUDARA SEKALIAN!"

Penonton menutup telinga akibat suara Eren yang besar dan terlalu dekat dengan mikrofon.

" Jika anda memilih saya, akan saya pastikan para koruptor mampus semua…"

Kemudian yang penonton tangkap sorot mata pria itu berubah, menjadi lebih…

….gently….

"tidak terkecuali… akan kumusnahkan semuanya…. tidak akan ada satupun yang selamat….." kali ini badan Eren yang menggigil. Lalu air matanya mengalir deras…

"Aku bersumpah…TATAKAE!"

Eren yang tidak sadar sedang berteriak tepat di depan mikrofon, didatangi oleh security gedung karena suarnaya yang terlalu besar~

"Oi oi! saya belum selesai berbicara lepaskan oi!"

* * *

Calon no. 4 Annie Leonhart

"Aku tidak suka berjanji…terimakasih."

Krik krik, penonton tepuk tangan seadanya setelah Annie menuruni tangga panggung.

* * *

Calon no. 5, Hanji Zoe

"Selamat malam semua!"

"Kita akan membuat bangsa ini menjadi bangsa yang produktif! Negara dengan otak terencer! Lahirkan penemu-penemu berkelas dunia dari negara ini! YAHOOOOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA maaf saya bertindak gaje tapi memang beginilah saya adanya HAHAHAHAHA"

Penonton hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa cekikikan, walaupun ga ada yang lucu~

* * *

Calon no.6 Sasha Brause

"Setiap RT harus ada pabrik kentang…."

Kemudian gadis itu digusur keluar~

* * *

Calon no. 7 Mikasa Ackerman

"Pilih aku jika kalian bukan pengecut, kupastikan kalian semua akan kuat, karena aku juga kuat, aku akan lindungi semuanya, melindungi Eren dan semua penduduk. Tsuyoi!

* * *

Calon no.8 Erwin Smith

"Jika saya terpilih, saya akan memberantas kuroptor, walaupun nyawa bayarannya….."

Semua penonton menatapnya dengan mata kristal, benar-benar kharismatik…!

" Bahkan saya rela meninggalkan sisi manusia saya"

Kemudian kata-kata barusan membuat ekpetasi mereka terhadap Erwin menjadi salah.

"mohon bantuannya."

Ternyata Erwin….

* * *

Calon no. 9 Levi

"Aku tidak mau berjanji apapun, tetapi aku hanya bisa bilang bahwa aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk…" ucap pria cebol itu penuh kharisma.

"Membersihkan segalanya, mulai dari rumah, lingkungan, sampai kota. Kupastikan negara kita akan menjadi negara terbersih di dunia…"

"…Bahkan hati kalian pun akan kubersihkan."

"KYAAAAAAAA" Penonton perempuan histeris, lalu membuka gulungan besar bertuluskan 'I luv yu Levi!"

Levi dewasa sekali yaaa

* * *

Calon no.10 Christa Reinz

"A…ano…" ucap Christa malu-malu karena dilihat oleh semua orang.

"Jika saya dipilih…saya akan…"

"…Membalas kebaikan kalian dengan menjalankan roda pemerintahan dengan sebaik-baiknya…"

Ucapan barusan sukses membuat yang mendengarnya membelalak matanya dan memerah pipinya.

"Peranku akan kulaksanakan sebagai wakil rakyat, aku berharap kalian semua memilihku…"

dengan sukses gadis mungil ituberhasil membuat semua lelaki di gedung pingsan mimisan.~

* * *

Melihat pengisi suaranya semua pada alay dan aneh, Petra hanya bisa speechless dan menutup acara dengan tidak elitnya. "Te...terimakasih sudah menyaksikan acara ini...bye bye!"

.

.

.

akhir cerita, pemilu itu dimenangkan oleh Christa Reinz

.

.

.

.

A/N.

HALOHA! Malam malam

Benar-benar saya ngantuk banget ini sambil ngetik this fic.

Btw, yang udah baca snk chapter 56 pasti kagetkan dengan nama asli Levi? Semoga saja ga benar yaaa :')

INI FIC ABAL ABAL ABAL ikut suasana pemilu sih.

Review?

Salam dari Skiz.


End file.
